


Hope

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [35]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Beginnings of Arathorn and Gilraen relationship





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:  
> Canon couples - G51 - Arathorn/Gilraen

“Lady Gilraen, would you care to dance?” he asked and it was first words he uttered to her. She nodded, surprised that Arathorn, son of chieftain, took interest in her.

 

Soon, she grow to like him. He was handsome and seemed to her as very mature, so much more than her peers. He treated her with respect and gentleness and courted her from the beginning showing her he had serious intentions. It was not surprised for her when he propose, despite the fact she was still very young, and he was much older. It was, however, the surprise for her parents.

Her father strongly opposed, saying she is too young, predicting he would die soon, and left her alone. She was saddened by his prediction, but she didn’t want to change her mind. Even if Arathorn’s life was to be short one, let it be happy. And her mother supported her in this, even if her words wasn’t exactly better omen for their union. Ivorwen said, in fact, that their marriage would give hope for the Mankind but it wouldn’t last long. Finally, they let Gilraen make her own choice, and she decided to, despite all grave predictions, marry Arathorn. And she didn’t regretted it even after she was alone with her son. Short years with Arathorn gave her happiness, and gave her Aragorn, a hope for their people.

 

 


End file.
